finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aero
.]] '''Aero' (エアロ, Earo) is the basic Wind-elemental spell. Unlike Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, it does not always appear, and has been Blue, Black, and White magic. Its upgrades are Aerora, Aeroga, and Aeroja. Another Wind spell is Tornado, which can either replace Aeroga as an upgrade, a separate ultimate Wind-based magic type, or function in a different manner. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Aero is a White Magic spell for White Mages and the Devout Job. It is also used by Princess Sara and Prince Alus when they join the party as guests. It should be noted that this is the only time that Aero is used as a White Magic spell. This makes it one of the only directly offensive White Magic spells, alongside Aeroga, Tornado, and Holy. Final Fantasy V Aero is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Moldwynd, Gigas, Magissa, Mykale, Azulmagia, and Defeater. It causes minor Wind-elemental damage on one or all enemies, and costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Aero is one of Strago's Lores, learned from Dark Force, Deathgaze, Demon, Marchosias, Sprinter, Storm Dragon, Tyrannosaur, Vasegiatta, and Gilgamesh. It deals Wind-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VII No level of Aero can be used by the party. The Wind-elemental replacement is the spell Tornado. Aero3 can be used by Aps and Wind Wing however, and does heavy Wind-elemental damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aero, and its upgrades, Aerora and Aeroga, are all Elemental Magic Materia. They all deal Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VIII Aero can be drawn from and junctioned to stats. Final Fantasy IX'' Aero can be utilized by the enemies Griffin and Zuu. It inflicts minor Wind elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XI Aero is a Black Magic spell and the first Air magic used by Black Mages, Red Mages, Scholars, and Dark Knights. Ultimately, there are four levels of Aero spell, three types of Aeroga spell, and two types of Tornado. Final Fantasy XII Aero is a Black Magick spell, its license being Black Magick 2 that costs 25 License Points. It causes small Wind-elemental damage to all enemies in range. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Aero is a Black Magick 4 License that costs 30 LP. Two Job classes can use it: Black Mage and Red Mage. The Esper Chaos has a upgraded version called Aeroja which causes Confuse and heavy Wind-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Aero is the name of the Esper Sylph's attack. Final Fantasy XIII '''Aero' is an ability for the Ravager role, and takes up 1 ATB when the spell is cast. Not only does it inflict Wind-elemental damage but it can also stun the enemy for a short time. All of the party members learn it at different Crystarium levels. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bishops and Sages can cast Aero. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bishops and Sages have the ability to cast Aero. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can both use the Black Magic spell Aero, which inflicts Wind-type damage to a single or multiple enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth has Aero as a Brave attack in EX Mode. It conjures a large tornado that slowly travels forward. Shantotto's '''Spirit Magic: Air' casts Aero while her Bravery is below 3,000. It conjures a small vortex of wind that draws in opponents. Gallery File:FFIII_NES_Aero.png|Aero in Final Fantasy III. File:Aero-FF5-GBA.png|Aero in Final Fantasy V. File:Ff6aero.PNG|Aero in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFIX Aero.png|Aero in Final Fantasy IX. File:Aero_FFXIII.png|Aero in Final Fantasy XIII. File:DFF Gabranth Aero.png|Aero used by Gabranth in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF SM Aero.png|Aero used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Category:Blue Magic Category:Black Magic Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities